Indra Otsutsuki Reborn
by Haruki Hyuuga
Summary: What if instead of Naruto being the reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki, he was the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki, the first wielder of the Sharingan? What would change then? Rated T because of foul language and mentions of abuse. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto**

Prologue:

Naruto stumbled yet again, unable to walk straight anymore from blood loss. One of the jounins that hated the nine tails had managed to get a kunai in his side and that's when he'd started running.

He fell to his knees, breathing raggedly as the world began to spin, and then staggered to his feet again and kept going. He had to get to the Hokage's office! He finally fell down and couldn't get up.

He looked around to see himself in a dead end alley and he slumped. He was going to die. It was his end. The end of Naruto Uzumaki. He would never become Hokage. He would never see his friends or sensei again. He was trapped and too weak to move.

He heard the mob come into the alley screaming about demon brats, but he didn't move, he was too weak. He heard a scream and then pain suddenly blasted through his body from his abdomen. He let out a weak cry and blood came from his lips, trickling down his chin.

He cracked open his eyes and saw a glint of something, before he felt pain go across his throat and there was a spray of bright red blood. It poured down his front, staining his clothes red. His throat had been slit.

He supposed he'd always known that this would happen. They hated him. For as long as he could remember, they had hated him with a passion. He only wished that he'd gotten to say goodbye to his friends. That was all.

Blackness, then light. He opened his eyes to find himself on a plane of white. All around was white, completely white. He stood and walked around, was this the pure world? He suddenly saw someone and he walked over to them to ask where he was.

He found himself in front of a man. His raven black hair reached past his waist and was tied into a low ponytail, with two bangs wrapped in tape framing his chin. He had pale skin, just like Sasuke, and delicate features. He looked about twenty and he was simply floating above the ground with his eyes closed. He had on a white and black robe and black pants. The back of the robes had six tomoes on it and long flowing sleeves.

The man opened his eyes and Naruto gasped, for where his eyes were rested two blazing Sharingan, the color of freshly spilled blood. There was black throughout it, dots that rested around a three pronged design, making it look like a galaxy of red and black. He blinked a few times and then stared at Naruto a bit, scrutinizing him with those demonic eyes.

After a few minutes, he spoke in a melodic voice, deep and smooth as honey, "Hello Naruto. I am Indra Otsutsuki, the first wielder of the Sharingan. You are probably wondering what you're doing here?"

"Um, y-yeah, Mr. Otsutsuki. Do you know?"

The man chuckled lightly at his title and then spoke again, "You died, Naruto. You are on the plane between the pure world and the living world. I have come to speak with you."

"Um, well, what do you need?"

"You are a reincarnation, boy, of me. You and I are the same. I can bring you back to life only once, but with changes. You would look more like me and you would have my Sharingan. However, I will not be you, more like you will be me, if that makes any sense. I will give you my memories and abilities and you need only live. I do not like to see young life ended."

Naruto was in shock, "Um, but I'm not an Uchiha. How am I your reincarnation?"

"You don't need to be any certain family to be a reincarnation. Originally, it was thought that your soul would be Ashura's reincarnation, but something mixed it up and I was put in instead."

"I...I guess I understand. Um, is there anything else I need to give you, Mr. Otsutsuki?"

"No, you must simply...live."

"Oh...well, I guess so. Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good, now come closer. Let's get this started."

"Alright."

 **OoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to it's creator, Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1:

Sasuke heard screaming and yelling from down the street and he wandered that direction over the rooftops, wondering what the hell was going on. He reached it and looked down, only for his eyes to widen in horror as blood sprayed across the ground.

Naruto lay against a building with a pitchfork through his gut and a huge puddle of blood beneath him that connected to a trail that led away, like he'd run here and been trapped. The spray of blood had been when a nin jumped forward and slashed his blade across his friend's throat.

He gasped and then jumped down, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He ran over to Naruto, who wasn't moving and he fell to his knees, quickly checking for a pulse. He found none and he spun to the crowd, "HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS MY FRIEND!"

They backed away from the angry Uchiha and then a brave one stepped forward, "He's a demon! He deserved it! He killed our families!"

"HE'S AN INNOCENT IDIOT THAT I COULDN'T EVEN SEE SQUISHING A FLY, MUCH LESS KILLING ANYONE!"

The people growled and the nin spoke again, "I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE LAST UCHIHA! HE'S A DEMON LOVER! KILL HIM!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he got into a ready stance. He didn't want to kill and he was only a genin and not even fully that, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. He drew two kunais from his kunai holder and readied himself for a fight.

Then it started. He slashed left and right, trying not to fatally wound anyone as he cut through them. Many fell to the ground in screams, being civilians, but then he got to the jounin that hated Naruto as well. He was surrounded with no way out when a smooth, deep voice spoke loudly, in a commanding tone, "Enough!"

He turned and saw Naruto standing from the ground. He yanked the pitchfork out and threw it to the ground, never taking his eyes off the Jounin, his black eyes, cold as ice. The wounds in his torso healed and he straightened up, looking dangerous.

They watched as his hair lengthened past his waist and black streaks spread through it. He grew taller and his features more delicate. His skin paled to look the same shade as Sasuke's, who was staring in shock. Long bangs formed in the front and tape wrapped around them. His clothes changed to a white and black outfit that had wide flowing sleeves and tomoes on it. He held out his hand and a long black staff formed in it.

The cold eyes focused on them clearly and then, to all of their absolute shock, morphed into fully matured Mangekyou Sharingan. He spoke again, in the same commanding tone, "Leave the boy or I will kill you."

The jounin's eyes were wide, "H-How do you have the Sharingan, demon brat?!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How indeed? But does it really matter to a future corpse, I wonder?"

They all edged back at the killing intent that flowed off of the boy. He came forward, smooth like a panther. He reached them and pulled Sasuke behind him, looking at them in challenge. His eyes narrowed and then widened and the design started spinning, " **Tsukuyomi."**

Seconds later, they screamed and fell to the ground in heaps. He waved his staff and they were blasted away from them. He sighed lightly and turned to Sasuke, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled and then the exhaustion hit him.

He'd been killed and then revived and then thousands of memories added to his brain. It was a surprise that he'd managed to stay up this long. His eyes faded back to black, which revealed itself to be more of a navy blue, before his staff dropped from his hands to clatter to the ground. His body gave out and he collapsed forwards, hitting the Uchiha with his body.

Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around him to hold him up and he slumped, unconscious. Sasuke quickly turned him and saw his eyes closed and he hesitated a minute, still in slight shock, before he bent down and picked the staff up off the ground. He then moved his unconscious friend to a better position and jumped up onto the roof.

He headed towards Naruto's apartment and he saw the third hokage running towards where they'd been. The man didn't notice him and he sighed in relief, adding on a burst of speed. He reached Naruto's shabby apartment and then went to the blonde's, well, used to be blonde, room. He laid Naruto down on the bed and then put the staff next to him and sat down.

He watched as Naruto slept, lost in thought. How did Naruto have the Sharingan? Not just that, but he had been dead, so how was he alive? What had happened to his looks? Since when had he been so cold and ruthless? His voice had held the air of a very powerful man, commanding and deserving of attention. It had held an undertone that meant 'if you don't listen to me, you won't live to regret it'.

He sighed, so many questions and the only one to answer them was the unconscious blonde boy in front of him. Also, Tsukuyomi, the way he used it. It reminded him of Itachi. The killing intent he'd exuded had been powerful, he'd never felt that powerful other than his brother. What had he done to those men? What had he shown them?

He sighed again and decided that he would just stay here tonight. It was already late and he was worried about his friend. He had been dead, stabbed, and he didn't want to leave him until he knew he wasn't going to die on him. He stood and went to the living room, where he took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. He grabbed a folded blanket from nearby and moved to a more comfortable position, staring off into space as he thought.

The test with Kakashi-sensei was tomorrow, so hopefully Naruto was awake and ready to go by then. He didn't want to tell _anyone_ that Naruto was weakened, so hopefully he would bounce back quickly.

He had felt burning in his eyes since he'd seen Naruto's dead body on the ground, but he just set it aside in his worry for his only friend. It wasn't too painful, though he'd had a sharp spike of pain as he screamed at the mob, before they'd attacked him.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, best be in good condition in case someone attacked again. He was asleep a few minutes, having no idea that his friend's death had transformed his eyes to their most powerful form so far. Three blades swirled in their depths with designs inside the blades. He had awoken the Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto woke up with a major headache and feeling a bit sore in the abdomen, probably from the pitchfork he'd pulled out after he'd come back to life. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and looking around.

He was in his own room, that was a surprise, and there was no one else in the room. He sensed another presence in his living room and was confused to recognize it as Sasuke, but he set it aside and stood up a bit unsteadily.

He swayed a bit and then gained his balance, before he looked down at himself. He was wearing Indra's old outfit and he could see his long black and blonde hair around him, not tied up. He sighed and went to his closet, this was a bit obvious.

He looked at his orange jumpsuit and then waved it away and dug through until he'd found the package he'd gotten on his graduation day with a note that said ' _Happy Graduation Day, Naruto. Here's some supplies. Your father would want you to have them'._ It had no name, but he'd sensed the old Hokage's chakra on it.

He opened it and smiled as he saw the clothes in it. They were a pair of loose black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. The shirt was high necked and had spots around his elbows and wrists that were tight. The pants were just standard ninja pants that were meant to tuck into tape wrapped around his ankles. With all this was a strange cloak that had flames on the bottom in red, while the rest was white. There was nothing written on the cloak and the sleeves were short, meant to go over his clothes.

He put on everything but the cloak, before he grabbed his weapons pouch and tied it to his thigh. He brushed his spiky hair and then tied it in a low ponytail that hung down the middle of his back in a slightly messy way. He nodded in satisfaction, before he grabbed his staff and went into the living room, where he could sense Sasuke.

He reached him and prodded him with the staff. He got no response and he prodded him again. This time, he groaned and opened his eyes, before his hand went above him quickly, looking for the enemy that had woken him. He saw Naruto waving and pulling back his staff and he stood, before he turned, "Explain."

' _Oh shit.'_

 **OoOoOo**

They jumped over the roofs towards the training grounds at as immense speed, allowing people to only see their black blurs. Sasuke had been shocked, but he hadn't flipped out as bad as Naruto had thought he would.

He had, of course, asked to be trained by Naruto in the use of the Sharingan and Naruto had agreed, stating that as the last named Uchiha besides Itachi, he needed to be powerful enough to revive his clan. Sasuke had been very happy with this.

Now, they were going for their genin test with their jounin sensei. Naruto had his staff hooked to his back diagonally, as well as the katana the third had given him with his clothes, this was hooked to his waist.

They arrived at the training grounds and landed so quickly that it took Sakura a few minutes to realize that they were there. She immediately hooked to Sasuke's arm, looking at him with heart eyes. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's irritated look, drawing her attention.

She looked him up and down and then spoke, "Who are you? Let me guess, Naruto flunked out and you were sent in that loser's place. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You're probably just as bad. Sasuke is definitely better at fighting than you."

Sasuke scoffed, giving him a knowing look. He smirked, "Oh, I'm a loser then? How about a small...spar? Just a little one, between you and me, Ms. Sakura."

She smirked, "Watch me beat him, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked, "If you manage to beat him, I'll give you that date that you asked for."

Her eyes became hearts again, "Really?! I'll definitely beat you, baka!"

Naruto just chuckled and looked at Sasuke, "Betting a lot, aren't you?"

Sasuke waved his hand, "I don't think that I need to worry, now do I?"

Naruto smirked, "No, I wouldn't say that you do." They got into ready stances and Sakura immediately charged him. He easily dodged, before his fist met with her stomach. She was sent backwards and then he was in front of her again in a black blur. He kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into a tree and then she fell to the ground, unconscious. He smirked, "Foolish girl."

Sasuke chuckled and sat down on the ground while Naruto sat on a tree branch above him. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes, simply listening to the sounds of nature. Sasuke just sat there brewing over his own feelings and Sakura was just plain unconscious.

Sakura woke up about an hour later, but then they waited two more hours before a silver-haired man appeared in the clearing. "Sorry, I saw a black cat and you see, to avoid bad luck, I had to go around the lo-"

"Bullshit!" He quickly dodged the kunai Naruto had thrown as the blonde spoke again, "You're just late. There's no such thing as black cat's bad luck and you and I both damn well know it, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked up and the boy jumped down, landing in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar clothes of his old sensei and then he went over the boy's features again, "Um, what happened to you?"

"Me? Oh, I was killed and found a way to come back to life, and I ended up like this."

"You...died?"

"Of course I did. You think me a liar? I was stabbed through the stomach with a pitchfork and then had my throat slit with a kunai. Sasuke here, came across my dead body. You can ask him."

Kakashi paled as Sasuke nodded. The Uchiha spoke, "I heard screaming and I went to see what it was. I was horrified. Naruto was slumped against a building with a pitchfork through his stomach. I arrived just in time…" He took a deep breath, like it was hard to speak, "...to see his throat get slashed."

Kakashi gasped and Naruto unconsciously rubbed his throat, "Yeah, that hurt a bit."

"WAIT! YOU'RE LYING, YOU IDIOT! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU TRICKED SASUKE-KUN, BUT YOU'RE LYING!"

Naruto turned to her and his eyes flashed with the Sharingan for a moment, "Really? You think me a liar? Tell me, when have I ever lied?"

"Um, well, you, arrgh! I know you have! Just admit it!"

Naruto shook his head, "You can't even think of something. Well, that's your problem. So Sensei, when is the test starting?"

Kakashi regained his composure, "Five minutes. The task is to get these bells from me." He held up two bells, and then continued, "The people that get the bells pass and the one tha doesn't goes back to the academy."

The two males nodded, but Sakura screeched in anger, "Wait! What?! That's not fair! We passed the test!"

Naruto stepped forward, "Tell me, you learned three jutsus, right, Sakura?"

"Yeah! What's it to you, baka?!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed marginally in anger, but he continued, if in a bit colder voice, "How many jutsus do you think a chunin knows?"

She thought a moment, "Well, about the same as us!"

He shook his head, "No. A chunin must know at least ten jutsus or he will die in the field. You may not need to show the jutsus to become a chunin, but if you do not have more than three jutsus, you will be killed in battle."

She looked a bit nervous now, "But, that must not be true. If it was, we would have to do more to become genin."

"That is the job of your jounin sensei. They teach you more jutsus. Kakashi-sensei, also known as Copy ninja Kakashi, knows over one thousand jutsus."

Kakashi's eye widened, "How do you know my name on the field, gaki?"

"You think that I wouldn't investigate all of my possible teachers? No, I know."

"I see."

Sakura spoke, "Well then...you'll die! You could never learn that many jutsus! You're a loser! Sasuke-kun's better than you!"

Naruto pinched his nose and then suddenly made a rapid series of hand seals, before putting his fingers to his mouth, " **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

A giant fireball spat from his mouth, lighting up the entire clearing. It sped towards Sakura, but then Naruto sped in front of her and made more seals, " **Water style: Great Wall of Water Jutsu!"** A giant wall of water rose up in front of them, stopping the fireball.

Once the steam cleared, everyone was staring at him in shock, including Kakashi. He shrugged, "I know more than that, but I think that it's not wise to use more chakra with the test coming up."

Kakashi's eye widened, "M-More chakra! You made that water wall out of nothing! Even I can't do that! Only the second hokage was that powerful!"

Naruto shrugged again, "I only used a small portion of my chakra. I have...large amounts."

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. ' _Was he using the fox's chakra?'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Well then! Let's get started!" He pulled out an orange book, "Go!"

Naruto's eyes caught on the book and his eye twitched. Indra had not been able to stand perverts. He shook his head and pulled his teammates into the bushes. He pulled them farther away and then stopped and sat down, "I think that we can agree that this is about teamwork?"

Sasuke nodded, but Sakura shrieked, "What makes you think that, baka?! There's only two bells! Sasuke-kun and I will get them and you'll go back to the academy where an idiot like you belongs!"

Naruto's eye twitched again and he sighed, before he spoke, "One, I have never seen only a two man genin team. Two, the bells are meant to separate us so that we can't properly use teamwork, which is the only way to beat a jounin as genins. Three...Shut up. He probably knows where we are now."

She growled, "You shut up, baka!"

He shook his head, "Now, if you'll listen, I've got a plan."

She turned her head away, "I won't listen to an idiot like you!"

Sasuke had had enough. He stalked up to her, "Listen here! Naruto is completely different than you think! I will not have you speaking to my friend like that! So either shut up or else!"

She gasped, "You...You agree with the idiot, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's Sasuke! Not Sasuke- _kun_! I am not close to you! I never plan on being close to you! Naruto is the only one that I plan on getting close to anytime soon! I can't stand everyone else with their muttering about the 'last Uchiha and how to gain his money and genetics'! It's ridiculous! Now, if Naruto's got a plan, we will listen and that is final!"

She looked between them with wide eyes and then nodded, "A-Alright. What's the plan, Naruto?"

"It goes like this…"

 **OoOoOo**

It had been a month since the 'test'. They had, of course, passed due to their teamwork. They had been doing D-Rank missions since. Naruto had gained patience with Indra's memories, so he didn't throw a fit. He knew these 'missions' helped their training by making them closer as a team. He was no fool.

He snuck from behind the tree he was hiding behind and sensed his teammate's chakra coming, so he did his secret move none of them knew about. They were catching Tora, so he simply pulled a can of tuna from his weapons pouch and opened it with a kunai.

He heard the rustling in the bushes stop and then pick up and the grey cat came from them with her nose up. She saw the tuna and ran over to it, eating it quickly. He saw the pink bow on her ear and smirked. Too easy.

When she was finishing the last drop, he snagged her, holding her where her claws couldn't get him. She hissed and tried twisting, but he held firm and she stopped, looking as angry as a cat can about her imprisonment. His teammates arrived and looked at him in surprise, "You caught the demon cat! Nice one Naruto!"

"Thanks Sasuke. Let's go turn her in."

 **OoOoOo**

"A C-Rank, Lord Hokage?! But they're only month into being genin! You can't send them on a C-Rank so soon!"

Kakashi looked at the chunin, "Listen, my team is very skilled. If I say that they can do this, then they can probably even do a B-Rank and be fine. I'm very cautious."

Iruka was about to speak when the Hokage broke in, "If Kakashi says his team is ready, I'll believe him. Now, yes, here it is. The mission is to guide a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to Wave Country. It should last two weeks, but may be more as he isn't trained to travel like a shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama. Where is our mission?"

"Come in, Tazuna!"

An old man that smelled of alcohol walked in and looked at them, "This is my team? I asked for shinobi, not a bunch of brats. Pinky over there looks like a strong wind could blow here over."

Sakura growled, "I'll have you know that I was the smartest person in my class, old man!"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "The smartest, not the strongest. Now please stop your yelling. That is an inappropriate action in front of a client."

"Shut up, baka! I don't listen to idiots!"

Tazuna spoke, "You called him an idiot? He was the intelligent one in that conversation."

Her jaw dropped and the Hokage stepped in, "Enough! Now, the mission leaves in two hours at the gates. You are dismissed."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all fisted their hands over their hearts and bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sakura stayed silent, pouting, and they stood, before they disappeared. Sarutobi sighed, "What is wrong with a door these days? First Jiraiya, then Minato, then Kakashi, now Naruto and Sasuke."

 **OoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2:

Naruto sighed as he saw the puddle. He knew it. Ever since they'd left the village two days ago, Tazuna had been jumpy and wary, like he expected to get attacked. Now this puddle. It hadn't rained in a week. There shouldn't be a puddle.

He heard movement and then two figures busted out of the water. The ensnared Kakashi, or rather, Kakashi's substituted logs, and then destroyed 'Kakashi' in a spray of blood. Naruto sped forward and the first man fell quickly with a slash of his sword. The next man was smashed into the tree and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Naruto stalked over to him as he tried to get up and slammed is throat into the tree, before he caught the man's eyes and activated his Sharingan, "What are you doing here?"

The man seemed to fight his sharingan a minute and then he gave in, "We were to eliminate Tazuna the bridge builder for Gato for a million yen."

Naruto's sharingan deactivated and he stabbed the man through the throat, letting his lifeless body go. He wiped the blood from his sword on the man's trousers and then turned back to the others, who were looking at him in shock. Kakashi dropped down from the tree above and looked at Naruto in curiosity, before he turned to Tazuna with a glare, "Explain."

Tazuna gulped, but Naruto made a show of sheathing his blade and leaving his hand on the hilt, ready to draw. He finally spoke, "Gato is trying to stop me from building a bridge from the Wave to the mainland because it will ruin his illegal cargo shipments. Our country is too broke to get the proper rank, so we...sort of...cheated."

"This is at least a B-Rank mission. Do you want us all dead? These ninjas are fresh from the academy, not ready for B-Rank. Are you trying to get them killed?"

"Um, um, no, but please! We really need your help!"

Naruto sighed, "We should help him, Kakashi-sensei. You did say that we were capable of doing a B-Rank mission and he obviously needs help."

Kakashi looked at him a minute and then sighed, "Alright, we continue the mission. Let's go."

 **OoOoOo**

The next attack was of a more powerful foe. Naruto grabbed his team and threw them to the ground, while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna. Naruto then darted his hand up and grabbed the hilt of the long blade as it spun over his head.

He caught it with a small grunt and then flung it back at its owner. It was caught by a tall man with bandages covering the lower half of his face and upper part of his shoulders. He smirked, "So one of you is able to wield my Kubikiribocho. Impressive. Tell me, boy, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?"

"Zabuza Momichi, the Bloody Demon of the Mist."

Kakashi gasped, "He's out of your range, Naruto! Move aside! I'll take care of him!"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and gained an evil grin, "Copy Ninja Kakashi. I wanted to see you. I want to kill you!"

Kakashi fell into a ready stance and lifted his hitai-ate to reveal a Sharingan eye, "I won't let you pass. I won't let you hurt my team."

The team stepped back, though Naruto watched warily in case he needed to intervene. Then the battle started. (Same as in cannon. Don't want to rewrite that. Sorry :( )

When the battle was over, Naruto watched the strange hunter nin take the body away in suspicion. In Indra's days, the hunter nins had destroyed the body then and there. He didn't have time to ponder this when Kakashi collapsed from chakra depletion and he had to catch him.

He hefted the man on his back and looked at Sasuke, "Can you carry Tazuna? I want to travel the ninja way with Kakashi-sensei out of commision."

Sasuke nodded and turned to the bridge builder, "Get on my back and tell us where your house is. Sakura, guard the back."

Sakura nodded and Tazuna climbed onto the Uchiha, before they took off again. Tazuna led the way until they arrived at a small village a few hours travel away. He led them to his house and Sasuke set him down. He led the way in and offered the guest room for Kakashi to be placed.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you. Sensei needs rest, but we will guard you until then. Rest assured. I have not yet shown my true abilities and neither has Sasuke."

Tazuna nodded, looking away, "Thank you...for convincing your sensei to continue with the mission. I would be dead if you hadn't and this really is the only way to save my village."

Naruto shook his head, "Don't thank me. It was the right thing to do, therefore I did it."

Tazuna sighed, "I think that I've underestimated you, kid."

"Oh, why?"

"You seem wise beyond the years of a teenager and I saw how easily you took care of those two ninjas that first attacked us."

Naruto was silent for a moment, then, "You're right. I'm holding back...a lot. Not even my team knows what I am truly capable of. Now, it's late. May we stay in here with Kakashi-sensei for at least the night?"

"Of course! My daughter would have my hide if I didn't allow that."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you, Tazuna-san."

"Come eat dinner. I'm sure Tsunami has already made enough."

Naruto smiled now, "Alright."

 **OoOoOo**

Sakura looked at Kakashi in confusion, "Tree walking? We can climb trees easily."

"I said tree _walking_ , not tree _climbing._ " As he said this, he walked up the side of the tree they were in front of and then threw kunai at their feet, "Mark when you feel like you're going to fall."

Naruto picked his up with a smirk, "Hey Sasuke, look, two new kunais. Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"Um, what?"

"Oh, Sasuke and I already know this ability along with water walking and leaf balancing."

Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock, "What?"

"Yeah, we have excellent chakra control. Say, can we train on our own on something else instead?"

"Um, sure. What?"

"A secret ability of mine that I've offered to teach Sasuke. It's rather...private, so I'd prefer if we could do it in private."

Kakashi seemed uncertain, but he nodded, "Nothing too dangerous, alright? There's no good hospitals nearby."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. I promise it won't affect us that badly."

"Go ahead then. Sakura, let's get started."

Naruto led Sasuke off into the forest until they arrived in a small clearing filled with flowers, where Naruto sat down and gestured for Sasuke to do the same across from him. He spoke, "Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but when you saw me die, you awakened what is known as the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke gasped, "The eyes Itachi has?!"

"Yes, but all Mangekyou are different. Now, there is a couple powers the Mangekyou hold. One is amaterasu, or unquenchable flames. They will burn and burn and never die out unless you will them to with your eyes. A second ability is Tsukuyomi, or the perfect illusion. It holds you in a world that the Sharingan user created and it will hold you there for seventy two hours, which in reality is three seconds in the real world. The user may do whatever they wish, as it is their created world."

Sasuke gasped, "Like what Itachi did to me?"

"Yes, that was Tsukuyomi. Now, another ability is Susanoo. Susanoo is a warrior that cannot be pierced. Each Susanoo holds a sword that will put your enemy in a permanent genjutsu for the rest of their lives. They will be in a coma forever. The next power is Kamui, or the ability to manipulate space and time. It essentially allows you to create a bend, or ripple, in space. It will allow you to travel to places immediately or be untouchable, phasing people right through you. The last is Kotoamatsukami and it is the ultimate illusion. It goes into the minds of whoever it is used on and changed their memories, making them see whatever the caster wishes them to see, making it seem as if it actually happened. It can change someone completely. However, it is a very strong technique and can only be used once every ten years unless you have the DNA of Hashirama Senju."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I remember Itachi and Shisui mentioning that ability. Shisui had that ability with his eyes. Is there any way to find out my abilities?"

"Yes, but all of this comes with a warning. Unless you are me, you will eventually go blind with the overuse of your eyes. There is only one way to reverse this. If you implant the Mangekyou of a brother or brother-like figure, it will grant you the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and you won't go blind."

Sasuke gasped and touched below his eyes, "I'll go blind?"

"Only of overuse. You needn't worry if you only use it in emergencies."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, so can we find out what I can do?"

"Activate your eyes as far as you can go and look into my eyes. Don't freak out. I will not use any illusions to trick you."

Sasuke nodded and pushed chakra into his eyes until they swirled into his Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto did the same and then looked into Sasuke's eyes and pushed chakra into the ability only he had. Only he could divine the true powers of a Sharingan without seeing it in action.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, "You have the ability to use Susanoo, a perfect Susanoo. You can also use Amaterasu and you have a very small ability for a weak Tsukuyomi. Don't be disheartened by the small number. Most Sharingan user have only two abilities with their Mangekyou. I am the only one that can use all of them."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled, "Would you like to try some of these abilities out? A small amount of use will not harm you and it's better you know how to use them for an emergency."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Alright, focus on that rock over there. Imagine it being enveloped in black flames, burning it to nothing but ash."

"I'll try...Naruto-sensei."

Naruto grumbled about smartass friends and Sasuke smirked before he did as his friend had said. The rock caught on fire and burned until nothing remained and Naruto smiled, "Perfect! Next is the Susanoo. Now, we don't want it to be seen by anyone, so just focus on your torso being wrapped in unbreakable armor that wraps around you, obeys you."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. A moment later, there was a purple glow that turned into the skeleton of a large warrior, waist up, holding a sword. Naruto clapped, "Great job! Now, drop it and we'll move onto the last one."

Sasuke smiled, "Yes! I'm doing great so far!"

Naruto smiled, "I am going to deactivate my Sharingan and lower my barriers. Try to cast an illusion on me, anything you wish."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto's eyes returned to dark blue, before he looked at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pushed an illusion forcefully out and Naruto looked around to see crows on the trees around him. The grass had turned brown in death and the trees were barren. He looked and saw Sasuke smirking, "I got you!"

Naruto flared his chakra, destroying the genjutsu and clapped again, "Great job! You're a natural! If I didn't have the Sharingan, I would have been trapped!"

Sasuke nodded and then swayed, "Whoa, I'm dizzy now."

Naruto caught him as he fell, "Deactivate your Sharingan. The first time always takes the most chakra. Great job, but let's get you some rest."

Sasuke nodded again and his eyes darkened to black. Naruto supported him until they got to Tazuna's house and Kakashi stopped them, "What's wrong with him?!"

"It's nothing. He's low on chakra because of the technique we were practicing, though he did do an amazing job. It's always the most chakra draining on the first time."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke worriedly and the Uchiha waved, "Yeah, just tired. I want to hit the sack."

Naruto nodded, "Let's get you to bed and I'll wake you up for dinner."

Sasuke acquiesced and Naruto took him to his room. He walked back out and was about to leave the house when a little blur ran up to him, "You're just going to die! It's no use! Gato's too strong! You should just leave!"

Naruto looked down to see an angry boy by his feet and he looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You're just going to die! Gato is too strong! You don't even know pain! You've probably live a pampered life!"

Naruto's face grew cold and his voice sounded colder than the arctic, "What, you little brat?"

"I said you've never known pain!"

Naruto's killing intent skyrocketed, "You think that you know pain? My parents died the day I was born, murdered by a demon to save me. Then, for my entire life, I was told that they had abandoned me because no one wanted a demon brat! I was hated, scorned, crucified, stabbed, beat, starved, and you think that you know pain?! I know of your dad! I heard, but at least you had him for a small amount of time! I never knew my parents! Sasuke, Sasuke's entire family was murdered by his big brother when he was eight, right in front of him and then he was tortured as he was forced to watch it over and over again! Kakashi-sensei's father committed suicide because he had put his team in front of a mission and he didn't want his son disgraced! So don't tell me that we don't know pain! Get over yourself! I get it! Your dad died doing what was right! So did mine! So did Kakashi's! So get over that 'no one's felt my pain' shit right now! I will not accept it! I won't listen to some little brat tell me that I don't know pain!"

The kid's eyes were wide in shock, "That...That happened to you? That happened to all of you?"

"Yes, it did. Every word I spoke was the truth. I don't lie."

The boy's eye grew watery and he ran away and Naruto closed his eyes and pinched his nose, breathing deeply in and out for a few minutes to control his temper. He finally calmed down and left the house, leaving a shocked bridge builder that had heard the whole thing behind.

 **OoOoOo**

That night, Tazuna approached him while he was staring out the window, "Hey, kid?"

Naruto didn't even turn, "Yes?"

"All of what you said to my grandson was true?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes, it was. All of it. Tell the little gaki that I'm sorry for yelling, but I can't stand when people act like they got the worst of everything when they have no idea."

Tazuna was silent a moment, "I'm sorry...that all of that happened to you."

"It's fine. I get it. The world is cruel. It's nothing. The few friends that I've made helped me through all of that."

Tazuna sighed and nodded, "Alright. It's nice to see that some people can rise above all of that and be as kind-hearted as you. It helps restore my faith in humanity."

"I'm glad. Good night, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna nodded and left, leaving Naruto staring out the window and one awake Sakura crying silently. She had heard what Naruto had said to the boy and she realized that she had the best of their entire team. At least she had a mother and father.

 **OoOoOo**

Kakashi watched the house in a tree and he sighed as he saw the lone figure sitting in the window, his blonde and black hair highlighted in the moonlight. What had that boy been through? He'd heard of Naruto's life, sure, but not all that. He'd stayed away from the boy when he needed it most, only to avoid getting hurt. Now, Naruto had become a great person, but he knew that his happiness was only partially a mask. He was lonely and hurt.

Minato-sensei wouldn't have wanted that for his son. He'd wanted him to be seen as a hero and he'd been seen as the opposite. He didn't even know his parents. He thought a moment, hesitant about the decision he'd just made. Should he tell the boy? He'd seen him fight. He'd taken down two chunin level opponents and gotten information, he still didn't know how he'd done that, plus he'd caught Zabuza's blade as if it was a normal katana, before he _flung it back_!

He was powerful, that was for sure. Kakashi knew that he'd only seen a small amount of Naruto's power. For some reason, he felt as if the boy was hiding his true power. Why, he didn't know, but it was a gut feeling that Naruto was more than what he was showing.

He jumped to the window and Naruto looked at him, "Hello, Kakashi-sensei. Is it my shift?"

"No, but please come with me for a minute, Naruto." Naruto nodded and stood, before they both jumped down and Kakashi took him to where the occupants of the house could not hear it, "Listen to me, Naruto. I am not supposed to reveal what I am about to tell you until you're a chunin. However, I see that you're holding back, how much, I don't know, but definitely chunin level."

Naruto nodded, looking confused, "What?"

"Your parents' true identities." Naruto froze in shock and looked at Kakashi in hope. Kakashi nodded, "Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, your father was the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto gasped, "The...The fourth Hokage was my...father?"

"Yes, he was. He was a brilliant man. He was gentle, kind, caring, strong, and he cared for you deeply. The night that he was forced to seal the fox in you, he was crying. Minato-sensei never cries, never. For him to be crying...what he had to do broke his heart, but it was the only choice."

Naruto's eyes teared up, "He...He cared about me? He didn't hate me?"

"No, Naruto, he didn't. He loved you very much, as did your mother."

The tears fell and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto, letting him cry against his chest. It lasted for about an hour, before Naruto sniffled and relaxed into his arms. He felt, more than saw, the blonde fall asleep and he sighed, before he picked him up and carried him to his bed. All in all, he was glad he'd told the boy about his parents. The way he'd reacted, it hurt Kakashi's heart. He'd thought that Minato had hated him, when in reality, he was, to Kakashi's sensei, his life, his sunshine.

They'd decorated him a room, named him ahead of time, listened to him as he grew in Kushina's body, celebrated their child, and then had it all ripped away. He looked up at the moon through the window and then to the stars, before he spoke in a near-silent whisper, "Minato, I hope you can see the man your son's become. You would be proud, sensei. I hope you're happy."

 **OoOoOo**

Kami looked down as the one eyed man told the boy of his parents and then she went down to Earth. She touched the blonde boy's forehead and watched his memories, all of them, including Indra Otsutsuki's. Naruto had indeed lived a hard life, very hard indeed. Indra's life had been filled with loss and the search for revenge, but Naruto had somehow overcome this with only his twelve years of life. He'd changed Indra's entire perspective on life.

She tapped her chin and the boy shifted lightly, muttering the word 'Dad' in his sleep. She heard 'Miss you, dad.' and she sighed. Oh, Shinigami was right. She was too soft. She didn't meddle in the world of the living often, but this boy's destiny was to defeat the greatest danger the Elemental Nations had ever faced. She should help him. He would go through a lot of stress and pain in the future and he could have at least this.

She went back to the Realm of the Gods and found Shinigami waiting for her. The male Death God sighed, " **Let me guess, you want the soul of Minato Namikaze?"**

She smiled and blushed, "Um, yeah, I was hoping that you'd give it to me."

" **You're too soft, Kami."**

"I know, but you know that I only meddle in the Mortal Plain when there's a very big threat coming, which is only once every thousand years."

Shinigami crossed his arms, " **He gave his soul to me. It's mine."**

Kami sighed and put on her sad face, "Please, I really want him. You wouldn't refuse your wife, would you? Please, Shini." Shinigami was indecisive and his wife looked up at him, "You get to choose dinner for the next hundred years if you do this. Please, Shini. This is when I want to meddle. It's been since the Sage of Six Paths that I've had my fun in the Mortal Plain."

Shinigami sighed and slumped. Damn his wife. He was too soft on her, but who could refuse that sad face? Certainly not him. Besides, she was right. She hadn't done her fun in the Mortal Plain in over a thousand years. " **Fine, I'll do it. Damn, he was my favorite too. Oh well. Here, Kami dear."**

He reached into his mouth and pulled out a man shaped form that he dropped to the ground. It groaned and sat up, rubbing its head, "That...was disgusting. Where am I?"

Kami came forward and pulled him to his feet, "You are in the Realm of the Gods, Minato Namikaze, because I am granting your son a gift."

His attention immediately snapped to her, "M-My son? Naruto? Is he okay?!"

"Calm down. He's fine. Watch what I show you and you will understand why I wish to grant Naruto a wish."

A scene appeared on a screen, floating midair. It showed a little blonde boy getting chased by a mob, beat, stabbed, tortured, and starved. Next it showed the same little boy crying on the ground under a scraggly blanket with a picture of a man, a woman, and a child held in his hand, obviously hand-drawn.

The woman had long red hair and the man had blonde hair, while the boy had blonde hair and was holding the other two figures' hands. He was whispering little words to his mommy and daddy, asking if they'd really abandoned him.

Minato's eyes teared up, "Oh no, Naruto, no. We didn't abandon you. We never wanted to leave you. You were our sunshine. I'm so sorry, Naruto, so sorry."

The scenes continued. The boy running through the streets chased by an angry mob. The people teaming up against him. The cruel words and harsh punishments. The fear. The anger. He watched as a shop owner threw him a mask and called him a demon and told him to leave. He watched as the boy cleaned up a mess he made and someone called him a that. He ran away, crying. He watched as he was purposefully taught wrong to make him the dead last of the year. He watched as he was forced to catch his own food and live on the streets when the orphanage kicked him out repeatedly.

They still continued and Minato fell to his knees, "No, no, no. I'm so sorry, so sorry, Naruto. Please, please. I'm so sorry, son, so sorry." Tears ran down his face and dripped to the ground below, but he watched his son's pain, feeling that it was his duty. It was _his_ fault.

He watched as, even through all the pain and suffering, the abuse, his son became a bright and happy boy, loyal to his village. Naruto graduated the academy and no one congratulated him besides Sasuke, his Uchiha friend and fellow orphan. Naruto died and was brought back. Kakashi, the pink haired girl, Sasuke. What they had gone through in their first mission so far. Naruto's words, his speech to the boy.

Kami came over to him and he looked up at her, his eyes red from crying, "What have I done? What have I done to my son? He...He doesn't deserve this, no. I'm sorry, Naruto."

She reached down and grabbed his chin, tilting his head, "Minato, I'm sending you back."

Minato's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"I am sending you back to be with your son. Your life is a gift to Naruto for what he's gone through and what he will go through, and yet he will persevere. You will be reunited with Naruto."

Minato gasped, "I...I get to try and fix what I've done? I get to see my son? Say sorry?"

"Yes. I am going to revive you in Naruto's apartment. He will be back from his mission in a week and a half. What you do is your decision."

"I...I'll stay hidden until he returns home. I want him to be the first to see me."

She nodded, "Good choice. I wish you a happy life with your son, Minato Namikaze. Treasure him. Protect him. Show him love and kindness. He needs a father's love."

"I...I will. Thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Do not thank me. Live. Live for your son. Good bye."

 **OoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That right goes solely to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 3:

Naruto sighed as he felt Zabuza's chakra again. He'd known it. The man was still alive. That was too easy of a death for someone so powerful. He looked at Sasuke, "He's here, Sasuke."

"So he was alive?"

"Yes, I knew there was something suspicious. You ready?"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "Born ready, Naruto."

"Good, this'll be a pain and I might be forced to reveal my special ability. If that happens, you will be joining me."

Kakashi looked between them, "You guessed it as well?"

"Yeah, we knew Zabuza had to still be alive. That hunter nin should have killed him straight out, not taken his body."

Kakashi nodded, "I thought the same thing."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little ninjas again. Nice to see you once more. I look forward to seeing you dead at my hands, Kakashi. Let's get started! Haku! The bridge builder!"

A female voice spoke, "Yes, Zabuza-sama. Right away."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Guard Tazuna. Sasuke, let's take down this fake hunter."

"Of course, Naruto."

"You won't be able to. You'll die. **Ice style: Ice mirrors!** "

Mirrors of ice formed around them and Naruto's eyes narrowed further, watching as the girl sped from mirror. She thought he couldn't follow her? Foolish. His eyes activated, "Let's destroy her quickly, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei may need help."

"Right." Sasuke's eyes swirled into the Sharingan as well and Haku's eyes widened. ' _How?! How do they both have fully evolved Sharingan?! How is this possible?! I heard there were only two Uchihas left and I've seen Itachi Uchiha! Neither one is that man! So how is this possible?! Shit! I won't be able to beat them! No! I have to try for Zabuza-sama's sake!'_

The blonde pulled a katana out and watched her as she sped around. A small amused smile made its way onto his face, "I can see you, Haku. I can follow your movements. You think you can win? Foolish girl. Nothing escapes my eyes. I am the first wielder of the Sharingan, Indra Otsutsuki. Nothing is out of view for these eyes."

Her eyes widened in shock and horror. This was Indra Otsutsuki?! The eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths?! How?! She couldn't win against that man! Indra Otsutsuki was known as the fastest man alive when he wanted to! She gasped as a fireball hit the mirror she was in and sped to another one, "You're fire can't melt my mirrors! Nothing can!"

He pointed at where she'd been, "Really?"

She turned to see that wherever the fireball had splashed across the ice, it had melted it completely, "How?! How did you do that?! No chakra can melt these mirrors!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ahead of yourself, aren't you? I used Nature chakra, which I have gathered in my staff the entire time I've had it. There's quite a store there and Nature chakra is the most potent of them all. So potent, that if you do not control it, you turn to stone."

' _Shit! I can't win! I can't win!'_ Another blast melts the mirror she was in and she barely dodged, gaining a few burns as she does so. She saw the black haired boy watching this with Sharingan active, not helping. Could Indra really take her on alone?! She had no doubt. He didn't have a scratch and four of her mirrors had been melted, as well as taking injuries.

She pulled out her senbon and started throwing them, just trying to keep moving so that he couldn't target her. All she needed was to gain time for Zabuza-sama until Kakashi and Tazuna were dead. The senbon were blocked and another fireball hurtled towards her. She dodged, barely missing again, as her mirrors are destroyed. She was down to half the original now and he still wasn't even scratched! She was so outclassed that she could feel her death getting closer each second. One of these times, he would catch her and she'd be a goner.

There was a crack and a cry of pain and Naruto's red eyes narrowed. That sounded like Kakashi! He would end this quickly. He started making hand seals and he looked at Sasuke, "Use Susanoo or this will hurt!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was immediately surrounded by a purple warrior that shielded him as Naruto finished his seals. He slammed his hands into the ground, " **Fire style: Great Fire Wave of Annihilation!"**

Fire spread around him in a huge tidal wave that destroyed the remaining mirrors and sent Haku flying away, smoking. Sasuke dropped his Susanoo so that all of his abilities wouldn't be revealed right away. The fire died down and he looked at Naruto in shock, "That was amazing!"

Naruto smiled, panting a little heavily from chakra drain, "Yeah, I know. Madara Uchiha invented it and since Indra's soul was in him, he learned it as well."

"That's great! Now let's help Kakashi-sensei!"

They rushed forward and saw Kakashi lying on the ground with a broken leg and a gash across his chest. Since there was blood, they knew it was a real body. Naruto went over to him and bent down, checking his pulse. Finding a steady one, he stood, "Hey Zabuza! You wanted a Copy Ninja! How about I give you two?!"

Zabuza's voice came from the mist, sounding slightly surprised, "Two?!"

Naruto smirked, "Let's go, Sasuke. First real enemy. Let's have fun."

Sasuke smirked as well and got ready, his Sharingan spinning, "Let's!"

"But first, let's clear away the mist shall we? **Wind style: Wind scythe!** "

He blew outwards and the mist all blew away in a big gust to reveal Zabuza standing on the water, looking at them in shock. Their heads lifted where he could see them and his eyes shrunk to pinpricks as he saw two fully evolved Sharingan users. His skin went sheet white and he gasped, "How?! I heard that there were only two Uchiha's left and I've seen Itachi Uchiha! You're not him!"

The blonde smirked, "Well, I might not be Itachi, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish I was, Zabuza Momichi. Let's dance!"

Somewhere in the afterlife, Madara sneezed, ' _Hmm, someone must have used my favorite phrase. Wonder who?'_

(Back to the fight)

Naruto held out his staff and twirled it. A ball of energy started forming in the middle in front of his hands and Zabuza's eyes widened as he felt pure chakra wash over him. The ball suddenly shot forward and smashed into his chest, sending him flying backwards to land in the water.

Naruto spun and, before the man could react, threw a kunai that pierced Zabuza's shoulder. Just then he heard a scream and he spun to see the bridge covered in thugs. One of them had just buried their blade in the helpless Haku's stomach and twisted. Naruto's eyes narrowed, that wasn't going to happen on his watch!

He sped forward and started ripping through the thugs,snapping necks, bisecting bodies, slitting throats, burning people alive. He reached Haku and grabbed her, before he jumped back. He started making hand seals and the water rose up behind him, coming from the river, " **Water style: Tidal Wave!"**

The wave crashed down and washed most of the thugs into the river, where they drowned, not knowing how to swim. Now, Naruto fell to one knee, panting. He had used two major jutsus today and his chakra was running low. He hadn't gained access to the fox's chakra yet, still having to speak to the demon about it.

He felt movement and he spun to see a blade coming down on him. His eyes widened and it slashed across his chest. He cried out and fell backwards, landing on the ground, still panting from the jutsus. His vision started growing dark and he saw a large form appear in front of him and start fighting the bandits, defending him.

Blackness encompassed him.

 **OoOoOo**

Zabuza spun at the sound of Haku's scream and so did the man he was fighting. The man's eyes narrowed and he flashed down there and started cutting through the men to get to the injured kunoichi. " _Holy shit! He doesn't act like a genin! A genin wouldn't kill so effortlessly and ruthlessly! Haku! I have to save Haku!'_

The kunoichi girl was like a surrogate daughter to him. He treated her like a tool in case he ever needed to leave her, she would be able to survive. But now she was injured and his enemy, his _enemy_ was rescuing her!

He saw the man grab Haku and move her before he started doing hand seals. Suddenly a giant tidal wave rose up around the bridge and smashed into the mob, killing many and sending many to their deaths of drowning. He saw the Sharingan user fall to one knee, supporting himself with only his hand as he panted.

His eyes widened as he saw a bandit approach the unsuspecting man. The man spun and his red eyes widened before the blade went across his chest and blood sprayed to the ground. He collapsed to his side, breathing raggedly, and Zabuza sped forward, pulling Kubikiribocho from his back.

He slashed his sword across the enemy nin's chest and he saw the Sharingan user close his eyes and fall limp, breathing weakly. He started cutting through the enemy and then the second boy that had been with the blonde nin rushed in and started helping him, cutting through them quickly. When all that was left was Gato, Zabuza sped forward and bisected him, before he went back to see the black haired kid picking the other one off the ground gently.

He checked for a pulse and then sighed in relief, obviously finding one, before he looked up, "Why did you help Naruto?"

"Haku is like my daughter and he defended her even if she was his enemy."

The black haired kid eyed him a moment, before his eyes darkened to black and he gently stood, trying to avoid jostling the injured man in his arms. He walked over to Kakashi and found the man awake, wrapping his leg in bandages. Kakashi froze as soon as he saw the unmoving form in Sasuke's arms, "Naruto! Sasuke, what happened?!"

"We were fighting Zabuza and then a band of thugs came and stabbed the girl so Naruto rushed in to help her, but he used two energy draining jutsus today and he collapsed to his knee in chakra exhaustion. One of the thugs took this chance to wound him, but Zabuza stepped in and saved him, before killing Gato. Naruto is unconscious."

"Let's get that wound wrapped."

He heard a delicate voice speak, "Zabuza-sama, can I heal him?"

"Go ahead, Haku. He saved your life."

The girl nodded and staggered over, before she placed her hands over the wound. They glowed green and the wound started healing together, until it was finished and Haku smiled, "Done!"

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes part way, looking at them blearily. His eyes opened further and he blinked a few times, before focusing on Kakashi. Kakashi gasped as he saw the two red eyes looking at him. Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to deactivate the Sharingan before he'd passed out and he was too groggy to notice right now.

Sasuke looked at him and tapped right below his eye and Naruto's eyes widened, before they darkened to navy blue again. He clutched his chest and sat up with a small groan of pain, before he found Zabuza and cocked his head, "You helped me?"

"Yes, Haku is like a daughter to me and you saved her."

Both Haku and Naruto's eyes widened and then Naruto smiled, "I see, well thank you, Mr. Zabuza. What are you going to do now?"

"Don't you want to capture us?"

"You helped me. I helped you. You broke Kakashi-sensei's leg, so it's up to him. I know that _I_ can't chase you. Sasuke would put up a good chase and probably win with you weakened like this, but I don't see why. Sure you tried to kill our client, but you're not anymore and are no longer considered a threat in my eyes."

Zabuza blinked a few times, "Hmm, I see. Well, is there any way to join a village?"

"Huh?"

"Well, even though we're your enemies, you helped us, and I want to live in a village with people like that. I'll become a nin if you want and fight for Konoha."

Naruto turned to his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi thought a minute and then sighed, "Yeah, we can try to get you as part of the village. Let's rest at Tazuna's until the bridge is complete and then we'll head home. We should be healed up by then if Haku helps."

 **OoOoOo**

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto sighed and turned, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think you know what. How do you have the Sharingan and even fully evolved? And I know they're natural because you can turn them off."

Naruto sighed again, "You're right. They're natural. Kakashi-sensei...you know how I died?"

"Yes, you told me."

"Well, I have the soul of Indra Otsutsuki in me. _He_ brought me back and he gave me his Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Y-You have the first Sharingan in existence?!"

"Yes and all of Indra's memories. Please don't tell anyone. Only Sasuke knows."

Kakashi was silent a moment, "I will make that promise with one exception."

Naruto looked uneasy, "What is it?"

"You tell Hokage-sama. He needs to know."

Naruto sighed in relief, "I was already going to do that, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. I think that you should at least tell Sakura of your eyes because she's your teammate, but that's your decision."

"I'll think on it, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good. Thank you."

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto sighed as he finally arrived home from that mission. They had stayed another week and a half until the bridge was done, but then they'd come home. Sarutobi had allowed Zabuza and Haku in and was testing them in a week to see what rank they would be. They had a week off, though of course training didn't count. Kakashi had given them one say, but that was it.

He opened his door and was immediately wary. He sensed someone else in his house and he didn't recognize the chakra. His house was also clean, completely spotless. He crept in and heard humming from the kitchen, as well as the sound of water and his eyes narrowed.

He suddenly flipped out and threw a kunai and he saw a blonde head of hair spin and then duck behind counter with a 'shit!'. Whoever it was stayed there and he spoke, "Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

He heard a gasp and then a deep male voice, "I'm going to slide my weapons pouch and kunai holster out and then I'm going to stand. Please don't attack me. I can explain."

"Then do it."

He heard movement and then a weapons pouch slid out, along with a kunai holster. A headband with the leaf symbol came next and then a cloak that looked like the one the third had given him, except for the kanji for Fourth Hokage on it.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the cloak and his eyes fastened on where the man would be rising, filled with hope. This...This had to be a dream. Hands rose up and then a blonde head and then the rest of a tall broad body that faced him. He gasped as he saw the familiar features and then activated his Sharingan to make sure this wasn't a henge or a genjutsu.

It wasn't. The Fourth Hokage stood in front of him, looking a bit worried at his lack of response so far.

His eyes filled with tears and the kunai in his hand dropped to the ground, "D-Dad?" The man's eyes widened and Naruto threw himself forward. He hit the man in the chest and grabbed him tightly, "Is that really you, dad? Please tell me this is real."

Arms wrapped around him, supporting him and holding him tightly, "This is real. Kami sent me back so that you could have your father. She answered your wish." The arms tightened and Naruto felt wetness hitting his head as the man in his arms started shaking and his voice lowered to a cracked whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here until now, Naruto. I wanted to be, oh God, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you because of the fox."

Naruto just hugged him tighter, "It's okay. It's okay, dad. You're here now. I've wanted a father for so long. I always thought that you abandoned me and now I know you didn't. I'm so glad that you're back, so glad."

Minato gasped and then just held him tightly, letting him cry into his chest. He hadn't been there before. He sure as Hell would now, even if it cost him his life again. His son needed him. When he was done, he pulled away and wiped his eyes, "Sorry about that. I just...I haven't cried in years except about not having parents and to finally have my dad...it was too much."

"No, don't apologize. I should be apologizing, not you. You're never too old to express your feelings, never."

Naruto smiled weakly and his father smiled back. The younger blonde sniffled and then finally saw his dad's outfit and his eyes lit up in amusement, "Is that apron...pink?"

"Hey! It's light red! It's my favorite apron!"

Naruto chuckled, breaking the mood, "It's just...your one of the most feared shinobi in the world and you wear a pink apron."

Minato pouted and crossed his arms, "So mean to me."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Odd, just like me! I like it!"

Minato looked startled for a minute, before he chuckled, "Yeah, alright. Now, I've been here for about a week and a half and I've hidden that I was here, because I wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately, I can't cook, so how about you change into something...cleaner and we'll go get ramen from Ichiraku's."

Naruto's face lit up, his weariness immediately gone, "Yeah! Right back!" Then he was gone.

Minato chuckled and finished wiping the counters down, which is what he'd been doing when his son had gotten home. The state of his apartment was deplorable. Empty ramen cups, trash, dirty clothes, and dust had been everywhere. The hot water didn't work, there was graffiti on the walls, the windows looked to have been replaced multiple times, and his bed was in the worst condition Minato could imagine. He'd, of course, gotten these faults fixed and he planned on moving them both to Namikaze Cottage as soon as possible. His son wouldn't live like this while he was alive, that was for sure.

He took off his apron that he'd gotten from his cottage, and dried his hands, before he combed through his hair with his fingers to at least _try_ and smooth it a little bit, but it, of course, didn't work. He grabbed the stuff he'd slipped out when Naruto had first gotten home and re-equipped himself with it, before he pulled the well-aimed kunai that had barely missed his head from the wall. He set it on the counter for Naruto when he came out and then slipped on his shoes and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon, Naruto came back out with a clean version of what he'd just been wearing and Minato noticed that his eyes were still red, and not from crying. His Sharingan were still activated. "Your eyes are still active."

Naruto blushed and they turned navy blue again, "Sorry. It seems like they're not even activated because I don't notice the drain on my chakra and I don't go blind with them. I did the same thing during the mission. That was a pain to explain to Kakashi-sensei."

Minato chuckled as his son put his shoes on, "I see. Now, are we revealing me or waiting?"

Naruto froze for a minute, "Hmm, that's up to you, dad. Do you want to get mobbed?"

Minato's face paled, "Um, no. So, a henge then, at least for now. I want to spend some time with you at least for a while, before I have anything to do with the...people of this village. I'm not very happy with them right now. After seeing how they treated you, I'm actually quite disgusted."

Naruto chuckled, "A henge it is. Now, I'm hungry! Let's go!"

Minato smiled and put up a henge that changed his hair to the same length as Naruto's and completely black. His facial features altered slightly and his clothes changed to a regular chunin outfit. With this done, they left, heading towards Ichiraku's.

Minato watched with thinly veiled disgust at the angry, accusing glares cast at his son. He knew that Naruto felt them, the boy was as stiff as a board, but he studiously ignored them and kept going forward. The next time he saw a glare, he released some killer intent and the villager paled and turned away quickly. He continued this the entire time they were walking and he saw Naruto loosen up a small amount and give him a smile of thanks.

They reached the ramen stand and Naruto smiled brightly, "Hey old man Teuchi! I've come for food!"

Teuchi turned and smiled, "My best customer! Hello, Naruto! How are you?! First mission a success?!"

"Yeah! It was so cool, but really dangerous. It was actually a B-ranked mission, but we finished it."

Teuchi gasped, "Already a B-ranked mission? My lord, boy! You sure attract a lot of attention. I bet it was that sunshine hair of yours that drew the assassins."

He said this with a joking smiled and Naruto pouted, "Not my fault! I like my hair though! I bet my dad's was the same!"

Teuchi chuckled and Minato saw a flash of sadness cross the old man's face. So this man knew of Naruto's parentage. The next words out of his mouth confirmed it, at least to Minato, "I bet he did, Naruto. I bet he did."

Minato smiled, "Hello, my name is Arashi. I met Naruto a while ago and he said this was the best place in town. It's nice to meet you."

Teuchi's eyes widened. He was one of the few that knew of Minato's old nickname during missions, due to him being a retired ANBU. He saw 'Arashi's' eyes narrow in recognition and then a quick wink confirmed his suspicions, before 'Arashi' spoke again, "I'll have miso. What kind do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "I want pork!"

Teuchi smiled, "Right up! You heard them Ayame."

"Yup, papa, sure did! Coming right up!"

Minato turned to Naruto and caught the boy's eyes, before he leaned down, "I know Teuchi from when he was an ANBU."

Naruto nodded as his confusion was cleared up, having caught the quick signals between his dad and the ramen cooker, "I thought it was something like that. Makes sense. Now, let's eat! Ooh! There's Sasuke!"

Minato turned to see the black haired Uchiha walking down the street. Naruto hopped up and forcefully dragged the boy over to the ramen stand, much to his indignant yelps, "Naruto! Put me down! What the Hell?!"

Naruto smiled, "I want you to come eat! I know that you can't cook worth crap! Besides, Old Man Teuchi just perfected his tomato ramen!"

Sasuke's eyes lit up at the thought of tomatoes and he allowed Naruto to drag him over. He was sat down on the other side of the young blonde and Naruto ordered some tomato ramen, before he turned to Minato, "Arashi, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Arashi."

Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes but he held out his hand, "Hello, my name's Arashi. I met Naruto a while ago and I saw him wandering, so I brought him to get food."

Sasuke seemed to accept his excuse and shook his hand, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Minato narrowed his eyes in thought. He had done some exploring his old village for the past week and a half, with nothing else to do, and found some disturbing facts. One was the Uchiha Massacre. He knew that Itachi had been forced to kill his clan by Danzo. The man had given the older Uchiha an ultimatum. Either he kill his family and Sasuke would live or Danzo would kill his family and Sasuke would die with the others. He still had the file he'd stolen, disgusted in the man's acts.

He looked at Sasuke a moment, "Can you come to Naruto's apartment after this and we can talk?"

Sasuke looked confused, "Why?"

Naruto looked at his father in surprise, "You want to tell him?"

"That...and more."

Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke, "Your eyes."

Sasuke activated his eyes and looked at Arashi and they widened in shock, "Y-Yonda-"

Naruto put a hand over his mouth quickly, "Yeah, but we don't want people to know yet." Sasuke nodded and pulled his hand away, staring at the dead Fourth Hokage in shock, able to see through the henge with his eyes. He looked between them and his eyes widened further as he saw the resemblance. Naruto nodded, "If you come over, we'll explain."

"Alright, I'll come over. I want answers."

Naruto nodded again, "And you'll get them. Now, here's our food!"

Their food was placed in front of them and Sasuke looked down, hiding his eyes and deactivating them. They all ate their food quickly and then they went to Naruto's apartment. Time for some secrets to be brought to light.

 **OoOoOo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4:

They reached Naruto's apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind them and locking it, before they went over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke looked at Minato, who dropped his henge and started in immediately, "Your eyes are correct. I am Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. I am also Naruto's father, though it was kept secret from him until Kakashi told him. Kami sent me back to the Living Realm after she'd seen Naruto's hardships, to be a father for my son."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then he grew thoughtful, "And why did you decide to tell me?"

Minato sighed, "One was your friendship with Naruto. The other...is a lot more difficult and a lot to take in, but I think that you can handle it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

Minato wordlessly unsealed the file he'd stolen, "Read this and you will understand. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I felt that you deserved to know. I beg of you not retaliate against the village. It was all Danzo Shimura to blame for this."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he hesitated before he opened the file and read through it. As he went, tears rose up in his eyes and his hands started shaking as water dripped down his cheeks, "This...This...Is it all true?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, and as I said, please don't retaliate against the village. It was Danzo Shimura and I plan to...end him very soon. This…" Minato's hands started shaking in rage as his face became angry. His voice turned to a spit, "This is disgusting and unacceptable! I knew he ran ROOT! I disbanded it and as soon as I was dead, he restarted it! That damn man will get what's coming to him! The Yondaime, Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, swears that much!"

The file dropped to the ground and Sasuke collapsed forwards, crying. Naruto quickly caught him in his arms and let him cry against his chest as he picked up the file. He read through it and a burning rage rose up inside of him. Tears rose up in his eyes as he realized what Sasuke was going through. Damn Danzo! Damn him! He would pay for causing this much pain to his friend! He would pay!

He put the file on the table with a look of disgust and wrapped his arms around Sasuke completely. He hugged him tightly, "God, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. You don't deserve this. Danzo will pay. I won't let this...this _crime_ go unpunished! Never! And I _never_ go back on my word!"

Sasuke laid in his arms, tears dripping down his face and Naruto held him tightly, wanting to somehow comfort him, somehow help with his pain. Minato watched this with sadness in his eyes and he leaned forward, "I...I'm truly sorry that I had to cause you pain to read this, but I felt as though you deserved to know that your brother loved you more than anyone else. He loved you so much that he killed his family and left for a life of loneliness and betrayal to help you survive. He showed you what he did because he wanted to give you a reason to live. He wanted you to chase him and kill him so that he would pay for his sins. Itachi is a good man. He's stronger than me, that much I know."

Sasuke was silent a moment and then he spoke in a cracked whisper, "All along...All along, he cared. He loved me. Brother, why? Why did you have to go? Why are you so far away?"

Naruto clenched his fists and looked up at his father. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke was in pain and there was nothing that he could do for his only friend. Minato's face grew hard as he saw the distraught boys and he picked up the folder, "I am going to deal with Danzo. I think that it's about time he got what was coming to him. Naruto, Sasuke, I'll be back."

Naruto nodded, but Sasuke was unresponsive, still shaking in near silent sobs in his friend's arms. Minato jumped from the window silently, not even raising a henge. It was late and he was fast.

After a bit Naruto grabbed his friend and took him to his room, where he sat on the bed against the wall and held Sasuke in his arms tightly. After a bit, Sasuke looked up, "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You...You don't think me weak, do you?"

Naruto grew confused, "Why would you think that?"

"I haven't cried in years and I just cried over this."

"Oh, Sasuke, no. You're not weak. This was something that me, not even knowing your brother well, cried over. You both had to go through so much. You're not weak, never weak. I'm sure."

Sasuke was silent a minute, then, "Do you think...that Itachi will think me weak? Do you think that your father can get him back? I hated him all of these years, never knowing the truth and now...I want him back. I want him back badly, more than anything."

Naruto smiled reassuringly, "My dad will get him back. I know he will. I will always be there, even when he does. I don't think you're weak and neither will your brother. Don't worry about that. You're very strong. Believe in yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back down and rested his forehead against Naruto's chest, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Sasuke sighed in relief, "Thank you for believing in me even when I've shown weakness. It means a lot."

"Of course, Sasuke. Always."

 **OoOoOo**

Sarutobi puffed on his pipe, looking at the last of the paperwork he had to finish before bed when someone rushed in the door, "Hokage-sama! Danzo Shimura's been murdered!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, "What?! By who?!"

A file suddenly flew onto his desk and a cold voice spoke, "Me, for high treason against Konoha and the Hokage."

His head whipped around and the ANBU tensed into a fighting form. Sarutobi spoke, "Come out! Now!"

A tall man stepped from the shadows. First, the bottom hem of a cloak with red flames on it, then the light rose up to reveal that the rest of the cloak was white. It finally hit the intruder's face and lit up his bright blue eyes, though now ice-cold, and his bright blonde hair. He looked at Sarutobi, "I am disappointed, Hiruzen. I am disappointed that the village I gave my life for fell to this!" The last word was spat as he pointed at the folder.

Sarutobi gasped, "M-Minato?! How?!"

"I came back for my son! My son who didn't even know who I was! I came back to life for him and I came back to...to _this_ , this! An innocent thirteen year old was forced to kill his entire clan, his family! And torture his little brother! He was forced to kill all of them for Goddamn Danzo! He was forced to abandon his little brother, who he cared about more than his life! Danzo told Itachi Uchiha that either he would kill the entire clan, including Sasuke, or Itachi would kill the entire clan and leave only his brother alive! I am disgusted! I am disgusted at this village! I don't even know if it's worth saving anymore! You tell me! You tell me why this village was worth my life, all my son's mistreatment, all his abuse! Tell me why I should've made Naruto live without his parents for a village that would do _this_!"

Sarutobi's mouth was open in shock and the ANBU was frozen in horror as Minato finished. Sarutobi wordlessly grabbed the file and read through it, his eyes widening and then narrowing, "Cat, tell the council that Danzo Shimura was accused of high treason and has been proven guilty. Tell them that he was executed."

The ANBU unfroze and was about to leave when Minato spoke, "Don't tell them about me yet and don't mention Itachi's situation. His life will be in grave danger if word gets out that he's not a missing-nin anymore. I will contact the boy myself."

The ANBU nodded, "Hai, Yondaime-sama." Then she was gone.

Sarutobi then looked at Minato to see him pinching his nose and taking deep breaths to calm himself, before he sat down in the chair across from the third Hokage and spoke in a cold voice, though now more controlled, "Why, Hiruzen Sarutobi, did this happen? Why did this village go down so low? Why was my son treated like a monster? And most importantly, why did you not investigate the Uchiha incident further? A clan genius does not kill his entire family for 'power' as he put it. Answer my questions truthfully and I might not horribly mutilate you when you're done."

Sarutobi paled. You would have better luck escaping the Shinigami than Minato Namikaze's wrath and he knew it. He'd seen it. He gulped and then sat forward, "Naruto was because you have many enemies. He was going to find out when he became at least chunin level so that he could defend himself. I tried my hardest to help him. I told the village he was a hero, but they did not listen, so I passed a law not to mention the kyuubi in the village unless in history lessons."

Minato's eyes narrowed, "I see. While I understand your reasoning, I do not approve. My son has been through Hell and back because you did not tell them who he was. Continue. Itachi?"

Sarutobi sighed, "I'm afraid that Danzo fooled me in that account. I knew only that Itachi killed his entire clan and said that it was to 'test his limits'. I knew of the rebellion they were planning, but Danzo's words overpowered my gut feeling, so I did not investigate further."

"I see. That is...disappointing. I want Itachi pardoned, but I don't want it announced yet. I will go to him myself and tell him. If word gets out that he was framed or coerced into doing it, his life will be in grave danger."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Minato?"

"Yes, I want this righted. Sasuke is at Naruto's house in pieces after hearing the truth about Itachi. He needs his brother. I will most likely leave tomorrow. According to Danzo's files, Itachi is in Rain at the Akatsuki Headquarters. I will go there and get him."

Sarutobi sighed, "Alright, if you insist, Minato." He suddenly gained a small smile, "But you have to help me with the paperwork that comes with this."

Minato smirked, the dark mood gone, "Wanna hear the secret to paperwork?"

Sarutobi's eye lit up, "What is it?!"

Minato chuckled, "Shadow clones."

Sarutobi's eyes went wide and the he wordlessly pulled out a small square of wood that had a chibi Tobirama on it. The Tobirama was holding up a target and little words in the corner said to use in cases of extreme stupidity. Sarutobi then started slamming his head into the target, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Minato chuckled and stopped him, "You're going to get a concussion. Well, have fun with that."

Sarutobi nodded and Minato was gone.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto looked at him, "Are you really going? You just got here."

Minato sighed, "I know I did. I know, but I'm going to get Itachi back for your friend. I'll leave a shadow clone with you. How about that? It's not as good as the real me, but I'm the only one that can do this safely."

Naruto sighed and looked at the sleeping Sasuke on his couch, before he turned back, "Alright, it's fine. Sasuke deserves someone to love him too. Don't worry about the clone. I don't want you to waste your chakra. I'll see you when you get back, dad. You better be back in one piece."

Minato smiled and cast a henge, "Alright, I'll sure try, sunshine. Goodbye. Be good for Kakashi."

Naruto smiled as well, "I'll certainly try."

Minato nodded and then he was gone out the window. Naruto immediately missed him, but he knew that Sasuke deserved a loving person too. He sighed and went to take a shower, glad that his dad had fixed the water problem.

 **OoOoOo**

Minato arrived at the edge of Rain and looked to see a large tower in the distance. Now he just needed to find out about Itachi's location and find him. Hopefully, he wasn't too far away or it would be difficult.

He crept through the foliage quietly, hiding from all eyes, until he arrived in a small clearing. He jumped into a tree and sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, before he spread his senses out. He was a very good chakra sensor, though he hadn't told anyone, and had read Sasuke's quite well. Now he was looking for something similar.

He finally found it along with one that sensed of water and large chakra stores and he hopped down and went that direction. He arrived to see two figures leaning against a tree. One was a fishlike man and he was sleeping and the other was watching around him warily with black eyes. Minato could tell that he was an Uchiha by his looks and his chakra.

He thought a moment and then slipped behind a tree and did a henge. He needed to pull Itachi away from the other man. He crept out, purposefully raising his chakra to levels that someone could sense, though just barely so to stop Itachi from studying his chakra and realizing right away that it was a strong opponent.

He slipped out and went through the tall grass and he saw Itachi's head whip his direction as a kunai left his sleeve and fell into his hand. The Uchiha stood and came towards him and he quickly ran away, hiding his looks for now. Itachi followed him until they were out of the fishlike man's range of view and he stopped behind a tree.

He heard footsteps and then they stopped behind the tree and he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He tossed it around the tree and heard a gasp and someone jump back, but when the scroll didn't blow up or anything of the sort, he heard it get grabbed and unrolled.

He heard another gasp and he stayed silent, before a deep male voice spoke, "What is this? What is the meaning of this? Who are you and why have you come?"

He spoke, still staying out of firing range, "I came to deliver that to you, Itachi Uchiha. Only I had the skill to do so and I felt it my job. Sasuke wants you back. He was broken up at my son's house when I left to find you. He's very upset."

Itachi's tone became suspicious, "And how did he find out the truth?"

"I told it to him and then I went and murdered Danzo for causing you and Sasuke so much pain. Danzo never told the Hokage of his plans. He simply went through with them and forced you, an innocent thirteen year old at the time, to kill your family. It disgusted me, so I went a buried a kunai through his cold heart. Then, I ripped the fake arm he had made that was filled with stolen Sharingan off. I sealed it away and left it for Hiruzen. Sarutobi pardoned you, as that scroll says, but it's not common knowledge because I didn't want you to get killed."

Itachi was silent a moment, "I want to see your face."

"So you can use your Sharingan to prove that I'm not lying?"

"Yes." Minato sighed and then stepped out from behind the tree to see Itachi standing there with the scroll in his hand. The Uchiha's eyes widened when he saw him, "Yondaime-sama?!"

"Yes, I was brought back to life for my son, Naruto. Naruto is Sasuke's friend, and therefore, I feel responsible for the boy. I want to see him happy once more, which is why I came."

Itachi's eyes widened further as his Sharingan revealed that this was the truth and then he looked at the scroll again, "Then...this is real? I'm a Konoha nin again?"

"Yes, you are a Konoha nin again, but only if you wish to be so. I can tell you that Sasuke wants you very much and I can also say that I have a way that we can very convincingly 'fake your death' so that you're not chased and Sasuke's not put in danger on our way back."

Itachi looked at him with a newfound hope, "You...can help me see my brother again?"

"Yes, Itachi. I swear that I will help you see your brother again."

Itachi looked down at the scroll and then rolled it up and slipped it away and looked up, "Alright. Let's do this. I want to see Sasuke again."

Minato smiled and nodded, before he made a rapid succession of hand seals. A blood clone of Itachi appeared next to them, looking around, and Minato spoke, "This is a real blood clone, a real body. It's your blood clone. We will destroy this and because of this certain jutsu, it won't disappear."

Itachi nodded and then slipped off his Akatsuki cloak and put it on the clone. He slipped the ring off of his finger and then his slashed Konoha headband and they both went on the clone. Satisfied, he stepped away, "Now what, Yondaime-sama?"

"Please call me Minato."

"Now what Minato-sama?"

Minato groaned and then pulled out his kunai, "Killing blows on the clone and we will send it back to your teammate on Death's door, where he will tell your friend that it was Orochimaru and then die."

Itachi nodded and drew his own kunai, falling into a fighting stance, "We need to destroy its eyes somehow, so that Leader-sama cannot take the body for the Sharingan. Orochimaru has been aiming for my eyes since I left Konoha, so removing them would be the best option."

Minato nodded, "Alright, let's do this."

 **OoOoOo**

Kisame woke up to staggering footsteps and he whipped his head around to find Itachi. Sure that kid freaked him out a bit, killing his entire family and all, but he didn't want him dead nonetheless.

He didn't see him and then footsteps got closer. He stood, eyeing the bushes near the footsteps he was hearing. His eyes widened in shock when the identity was revealed. Itachi had his clothes in tatters and blood pouring from multiple wounds spanning across his body. His eyes were closed and blood poured from underneath the eyelids, going down his face in streams.

Kisame gasped and Itachi came closer, before falling to his knees and speaking in a faint and slightly gargled voice, "K-Ki...sa...me."

Kisame rushed forwards and caught him as he collapsed forwards, "Itachi, what happened?!"

"O-O...ro...chi...ma...ru...stole...m-my...eyes...I...I...ma...naged...t-to...c-crush th-them...b-but...he...was...t-too...strong."

Itachi! Hold on! Leader can heal you!"

"N-No...too...late."

Kisame stood quickly, picking Itachi up with him as he went, and started rushing back to Rain Tower. He felt Itachi shudder in his arms and then fall limp. He looked down to see his head loll limply and his hand dangle from his arms, letting the small picture his teammate always carried of his little brother fall to the ground. Kisame's eyes closed as Itachi's chakra disappeared completely and then he picked up the picture of the little boy and tucked it into Itachi's cloak, before continuing his journey with the body in his hands.

He arrived and went upstairs, where he knocked on Leader's door. "Come in." He stepped in and the orange haired man looked up in curiosity. His eyes widened as he came across the dead body and he shot up, "What happened to him?!"

"He told me I could take a nap and he would keep watch while we waited for the client, so I fell asleep. I woke up to hear staggering footsteps and I jumped to the ready, but then Itachi came from the bushes looking like this. He said that Orochimaru attacked him and stole his eyes. He managed to crush the eyes so that Orochimaru couldn't use them, but he was fatally injured. He died on the way here."

Leader's face grew angry, "I see. Orochimaru will pay dearly for killing one of our own. That much I will make certain. Since Itachi's eyes are gone, I can't make him into a body, so we will bury him tomorrow. Leave me."

Kisame nodded and left.

 **OoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Itachi and Minato jumped through the forest towards Konoha. Minato had given Itachi his Arashi look to henge into, so that they wouldn't get attacked. Konoha was two days travel from here, so they would get there shortly.

The Uchiha was nervous, he had to admit. He was worried that Sasuke would hate him. He was worried that he would only be seen as a threat that had to be eliminated. But his main concern was his brother. He'd been alone for so long because of him, been through so much pain. Would Sasuke be able to forgive him?

They finally arrived at the village and Minato stopped at the gates. The guards' eyes widened in shock as he saw Minato and the Yondaime gave a small amused smile, "Well, hello Kotetsu. Never thought you'd see me again, I see. How are you?"

"Y-Yondaime-sama?! How?!"

"I came back to life for my son."

"Your _son_ , Yondaime-sama?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is my son."

Kotetsu's eyes widened in shock yet again, "I-I see. You may enter, Yondaime-sama."

"Thank you, Kotetsu." They stepped inside and then jumped onto the rooftops, heading towards the Hokage Tower. They jumped inside and Minato spoke, "I have returned, Sarutobi."

Sarutobi looked up and his eyes caught on the henged Itachi, who was looking around warily. He waved his hand, "ANBU, you may go. This is the real Yondaime. I've already confirmed it."

The hidden ANBU left and Itachi relaxed a small amount, before he bowed with his hand over his heart in a fist, "Hokage-sama."

"You can stand, Itachi. There's no need to bow. Please rise."

Itachi rose up and moved his hand and Minato put a hand on his shoulder, "We don't want formalities, Itachi. I just wanted to let Sarutobi know that we got you back. I must say, he was quite upset when he learned of the truth behind the massacre. Danzo has been publicly announced executed for his crimes, though no one knows what the crimes were except a few and they won't share it."

Itachi nodded and relaxed even more, sighing in relief, "Thank you for giving me this chance to make it up to my brother."

Minato smiled, "No need to thank us, Itachi. We couldn't let an innocent man be hunted for something he had no choice about. Now, Naruto and Sasuke are probably at Naruto's apartment, but Sarutobi, if you please."

The third nodded and waved his hand. A picture appeared in his crystal ball of the two boys. Minato indeed recognized the background as Naruto's apartment and he nodded his head, "Thank you. If there is nothing else, I think it's about time Sasuke sees his brother again."

Then they were gone. They jumped towards Naruto's apartment and when they got there, Minato knocked, "I'm back Naruto."

"Dad!" The door opened to reveal Naruto and the younger blonde smiled and wrapped his father in a giant hug, "I missed you, dad!"

Minato chuckled, "Well, now I'm here and I brought a...guest. Is Sasuke here?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he looked at Itachi and waved, "Hi, I'm Naruto."

Itachi nodded, "And I am Itachi."

"Come on! Sasuke's inside!"

They stepped inside and followed Naruto to the living room, where a chess board was sitting. Sasuke looked up and his eyes immediately transferred over to his henged brother. His eyes turned red and swirled with three tomoes and then he gasped and was up in seconds.

He crashed into his brother's chest and hugged him tightly and Itachi stumbled, before he looked down to see Sasuke crying into his chest. Hs expression immediately softened and he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Naruto and Minato saw this and smiled, before they left to get dinner, leaving the two Uchihas alone. Itachi sat down on the couch, keeping his brother tight and rubbing his back and Sasuke just cried into his chest, clutching him tightly, "Nii-san, you're back. You're really back."

Itachi smiled, "Yes Ototo, I'm back. I'm sorry for ever leaving. I won't do it again, not to you."

Sasuke sniffled and looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Sasuke smiled and laid his head on Itachi's chest, just listening and smiling happily. After a bit, Itachi spoke, "So, when did you awaken the Sharingan?"

He blinked in surprise and then smiled again and spoke, "A while back. Naruto's been helping me control it by training with me."

Itachi thought a moment and then nodded, "I'm glad."

Sasuke looked up, "Want to see something cool?"

"Oh, what?" Sasuke smirked and his eyes swirled faster, before they blended together to reveal his Mangekyou. Itachi's eyes widened in shock, "H-How?! When?!"

"A few months ago, right after I became a genin, Naruto was attacked...and killed. He died in front of me. An angry mob pitchforked him and then slashed his throat. I blamed myself because I hadn't been quick enough to stop the blade and then my eye started hurting. I'm glad that Naruto managed to find a way to come back. He's my only real friend here in the village."

"Do you know...how he managed to come back?"

Now, a new voice spoke, "Yeah, I'm a reincarnated soul. You've probably heard of Indra Otsutsuki, Itachi."

Itachi whipped his head around to see Naruto in the window with his father next to him, "H-How did you manage to sneak up on me?"

"My dad's the Hokage and I'm just good like that."

"Wait! You said Indra Otsutsuki! He's the first Sharingan wielder ever!"

Naruto smirked and hopped down, "I know he is, I mean I am."

His eyes swirled into his own Mangekyou and Itachi's eyes widened even further, "You...You mean that you have the Mangekyou as well?!"

"Yeah, and I was training Sasuke how to use his. I already warned him about the blindness and he only uses his Mangekyou in dire situations."

Itachi looked at Naruto in shock, "You're Indra Otsutsuki?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"That's...wow, amazing. Does that mean that you can use all the powers of the Mangekyou?"

"Of course, _all_ of them, and I won't go blind because of it. Now, dad and I brought you back some food, so here." He threw a bag of food and Itachi and he caught in, opening it to reveal pocky and tomatoes. He chuckled and handed Sasuke the tomatoes, which were devoured like a rampant beast, before he started on his pocky.

Naruto chuckled at their respective reactions and then smiled brightly, "Guess what! Dad says that Namikaze Cottage is repaired, thanks to old man Hokage, and we can go live there! There's four bedrooms, so everyone will get their own room. Will you guys come stay with us?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then back at Naruto and smiled, "Yeah, sure, Naruto."

Naruto's smile grew, "Yay! Did you hear that, dad?! They want to come stay with us!"

Minato chuckled, "Yes, I heard."

 **OoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 5

**I haven't done it in awhile, so I'll do it once more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. That right solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and though I may disagree with some of his character deaths, I love the guy for creating** **Naruto**

Chapter 5:

The next day found the group at Namikaze Cottage with all their stuff. Sasuke and Itachi had gone back to the Uchiha Compound together to get their stuff. Itachi's room had been left untouched since the massacre.

Naruto and Minato had packed Naruto's stuff up and got to the cottage early to change the blood wards a bit to allow the Uchiha's in. Naruto and Minato had rooms right next to each other. Sasuke and Itachi were down the hall a bit and right next to each other as well.

Once everything was unpacked, Naruto smiled happily and then frowned, "Oh darn, training with Kakashi-sensei today." He looked up at the clock, "Oh, it's only eight-thirty. He said to meet him at six, so we should be just on time."

Minato's eyebrow rose, "Is your math a little bit off, kiddo?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei is always three hours late."

Minato's eyes widened, "Kakashi, as in Kakashi Hatake, always late?"

"Yeah, he's never on time."

Minato gained a thoughtful look, "I think I know where he's at. You and Sasuke finish up here and I'll go find him. You guys can come around nine. I'll probably be with him still."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Alright, dad! We'll be there!"

Minato nodded and then he was gone.

 **OoOoOo**

Minato arrived at the memorial stone silently and indeed, there was Kakashi. The silver-haired man was kneeling in front of the stone with his fingers on a name. Minato crept closer, suppressing his chakra. He was right behind the jounin and Kakashi still had no idea that he was there.

He looked down to see Kakashi's fingers on his own name and a fond smile made its way across his face. It seemed training Naruto was getting to him. He frowned then. He didn't want Kakashi sad if he was alive.

He allowed his chakra to leak out and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, squeezing gently. Kakashi froze and then his head slowly turned at the familiar chakra until he was looking at Minato out of the corner of his eye.

Minato smiled gently, "Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi's breath caught, "S-Sensei?"

Minato crouched behind him and reached forward, brushing his fingers over his own name, "Yes, it's me. Imagine my surprise when my son said that you were always late. What happened to punctual?"

Kakashi's jaw dropped and then he blushed, "Obito. Obito was always late."

Minato smiled and pulled his hand back, "I see."

Kakashi turned all the way around, "H-How are you alive, Sensei?"

"Naruto. Kami brought me back for Naruto. She brought me all the way back, not just a ghost. I'm really here."

Kakashi's eye lit up, "You...You're real?"

"As real as you."

Kakashi seemed hesitant about something and Minato chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired jounin and hugged him tightly. He felt Kakashi stiffen and then melt into it with a small sigh.

After a minute, he pulled away and stood back up, holding out his hand, "Now, since you're already three hours late, we should get to your genin."

Kakashi blushed in embarrassment again and grabbed the hand, allowing Minato to pull him up. "Yeah, to my genin."

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto propped his feet up with a sigh. Kakashi still wasn't here and he was bored. Sakura, who had gotten over her small spurt of actually caring for once, was clinging to an irate Sasuke, though the Uchiha was a bit less broody because of his brother's return.

Kakashi finally arrived with a smiling blonde in two and Naruto jumped up, "Dad! Kakashi-sensei! Finally!"

Sasuke looked up and grumbled, "About time. Why are you always late?"

Sakura stood up, "YOU'RE LATE! AND WHAT IDIOT DID YOU BRING WITH YOU?!"

Minato was about to speak when Naruto walked right in front of Sakura and slapped her, "Gain some sense, foolish girl! That's the Fourth Hokage! Look before you speak!"

Sakura looked at him in shock and he scoffed before turning away. She tackled him to the ground and started punching him and he quickly kicked her away and jumped up, pulling out his staff and spinning it.

A glowing orb started to form and his eyes narrowed in anger, "Training today is dodging, bitch."

Minato snorted and Kakashi hid a smirk as she dodged the orb of chakra. Another started forming quickly. This would be an interesting training session.

 **OoOoOo**

When they were done training, aka, beating the sense into Sakura, Kakashi pulled them to the side, "Now, the chunin exams are in a week and I planned on entering you. Here's the forms. Bring them to Room 301 at the academy in exactly a week at noon. You have off until then."

They nodded and took the papers and Minato smiled, sitting down and leaning back against a tree as Sakura and Kakashi left. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to him and a form dropped from the trees next to them. Minato leaned forward, though he stayed sitting, "I assume you're planning on joining the chunin exams?"

Naruto smiled, "You bet we are! Right, Sasuke?!"

"Yeah, I plan on it."

Minato smiled, "Good. Then if you are, Itachi and I have a proposal. Since we aren't known to be here yet, we will train you in secret. Itachi trains Sasuke and I train Naruto. I want to teach my son the Hiraishin and Itachi wants to spend time training with his brother. What do you say?"

Both boys nodded gleefully and Minato chuckled, "Alright then. There's three secret training grounds around the cottage. We will each get one and if Sakura decides to train, which I doubt, she can have the third with Kakashi."

Naruto and Sasuke's faces lit up in joy and Naruto pumped his fist in the air, hey he was still technically twelve, "YEAH!"

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto tried again and then collapsed to the ground, panting, "I used to be the fastest man alive. It has now been stolen from me."

Minato chuckled, "Well, once you master the Hiraishin, you'll get your title back."

Naruto groaned and stood, ready to try again until he could do more than three in succession. This would be a long week.

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke yelped and dodged a fireball, "Are you _trying_ to catch me on fire, Nii-san?!"

"You're too slow. You can follow my moves with the Sharingan, but you cannot counter them until you are faster. Now, dodge!" And another fireball hurled at him. He jumped aside, singing his arm hairs, and then growled. He _would_ become faster.

 **OoOoOo**

Sakura brushed her hair, humming to herself and thinking of ways to seduce her Sasuke-kun. She was pissed at Naruto for making her dodge _all_ day a few days ago. Then there was that blonde that was pretending to be the Fourth _and_ Naruto's father. She had to admit, they looked similar, but there was no way Naruto was the son of the Fourth.

She stood up and wandered into her mom's room. The older woman looked at her, "Hello, Sakura. What do you need?"

"Is Naruto the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

Her mother froze, "What? Where did you hear that?"

"A man showed up at training that said he was the Fourth Hokage. He said he'd been brought back for his son, Naruto. Naruto can't be his son, right? He's just a loser."

Mebuki slowly turned with wide eyes, "Minato-sama's back?"

"You know him?"

"I had a crush on him when we were younger. His wife was on my team. He's back?"

"I think it's a fake. There's no way."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair that's messy with two long spiky bangs in the front. Blue, narrow eyes the same color as Naruto's. Tan skin. About six foot tall. Lean frame. Leaf hitai-ate and a strange white and red cloak with kanji on the back for Yellow Flash."

Mebuki's eyes widened and her voice became suspicious, "And _what_ did you say to him or call him?"

"Well, he was late with Kakashi-sensei! That means he's an idiot! And if he _is_ Naruto's father, which I doubt, then he's a loser too!"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes!"

Mebuki slammed her forehead on her desk, "You did? You called him an idiot and a loser?"

"Yes!"

"You're a fool. He is Naruto's father and he _is_ the Fourth Hokage. It's not well known, but Naruto's real name is Namikaze, not Uzumaki."

Sakura's eyes widened and she paled, "What?"

"You called Lord Fourth a loser and an idiot."

Sakura started hyperventilating, "B-But I didn't mean to! I won't get, like, executed, right?!"

Her mom sat up and waved her hands, "No, Minato-sama is kind. He won't do anything to you. You looked a bit bedraggled the other day, though. What happened?"

"Um, it was the day I called Lord Forth those names. Naruto was mad and he made training into dodging."

"Dodging?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop throwing chakra balls at me all day, except for lunch."

Mebuki chuckled, "Minato-sama probably thought that a fit punishment and didn't interfere?"

"He didn't stop him."

"Yup, sounds like him. Did they say where they were staying?"

"No, just that Sasuke was staying with them."

"Did they say what they were doing?"

"Training for the chunin exams that we're entering in four days."

"They're training for the chunin exams and you're not?"

"Um, well, no."

Mebuki scowled and then got an evil grin, "I'll just have to train you then. I used to be a kunoichi. I know some stuff and since you missed out on three days already, we'll have to be a bit...rough."

Sakura paled. She'd really screwed herself over.

 **OoOoOo**

Kakashi was bored. He didn't realize how much time he spent training his genin. Without them training, he had nothing to do but read his por-uh, adventure books. Where _were_ the boys? He'd seen Sakura training with her mom in the village training ground, wasn't that a surprise, but the boys, he hadn't seen them since he'd announced the chunin exams. He was tempted to go to Namikaze Cottage, but if they were there, they were busy or wanted to be left alone.

He sighed and pulled out a new book. Soon, perverted giggling was heard echoing through his house.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto sped around the training grounds as a yellow flash and laughed in exhilaration. He'd finally mastered the Hiraishin! He was finally on par with his father's speed again and now he was even faster than the Sharingan could follow. It was amazing!

Minato watched his son celebrate with a small proud smile. His son was truly a genius to have learned the Hirashin so quickly. It usually took longer. Now, he could move onto the Rasengan. They only had two days left, so Naruto might not learn the Rasengan, but they could start. But for tonight, they could rest, celebrate, and have ramen.

While Naruto was ricocheting off the trees, Minato went to where Itachi and Sasuke were, only to dodge a huge fireball with a yelp, "Oi! It's just me, Itachi! No one else can get in the grounds!"

The fireball cut off to reveal Itachi with a sheepish expression, "Oops, Minato-sama."

"I told you, just Minato. How's Sasuke doing?"

"Well, very well. We've been doing speed training and how to cast genjutsus easier. His Sharingan had a low capability for Tsukiyomi, as Naruto said, so we focused on making that stronger. If you only have to look at an opponent to win, there is much less chance of dying."

"Yes, Naruto finished the Hiraishin tonight and I wanted to celebrate with ramen. You know how he likes his ramen. I came to see if you two wanted to come. I'm paying."

Itachi thought a moment and then nodded, "We'll be down to the house in about ten minutes to change and raise a henge. Is that satisfactory?"

Minato chuckled, "Yes, that's fine. You don't have to speak so formally. I look at both of you like sons, just as much as Naruto."

Itachi's eyes widened, "You do?"

"Yes."

Itachi was silent a moment and then he spoke in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

"No problem Itachi. Ten minutes?"

"Yes."

"Good."

 **OoOoOo**

Team Seven walked up the stairs to the academy third floor with their papers in hand. Naruto and Sasuke were confident and hiding happy smiles. Sakura was excited too, but she was also slightly fearful of Naruto for some reason.

Their outfits had changed to impress. Naruto was wearing a replica of his father's outfit, except that his cloak didn't say Yellow Flash yet. He didn't want to boast too much. He _would_ be announcing his heritage however. He'd already had the Hokage change it on all the records so that his last name was Namikaze instead of Uzumaki. He also had a second kunai pouch, this one with Hiraishin kunai in it instead of regular ones.

Sasuke was wearing a high-collared, black and silver shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants were now long, ANBU style, black pants that tucked into shin bracers that looked like bandages that then tucked into his ninja sandals. He wore his wrist bracers underneath the half sleeves he'd kept as part of the outfit. He was also noticeably lighter since he's regained his brother.

Sakura was wearing a long purple dress-like shirt that was split at the waist to allow movement. Underneath it was a mesh, sleeveless shirt. Her bottoms were tight black shorts meant for action that only went about a third of the way to her knees. Her hair had been cut short and her hitai-ate rested on top of her head behind her bangs.

They reached the second floor to see room 301, but they had only gone up two floors, so they knew it was genjutsu and continued to the third floor, deftly avoiding the attention of a kid with a black bowl cut and was wearing a horrid green jumpsuit. He seemed to be looking for Sakura so they crept up the stairs and reached the real room 301 to find Kakashi standing there.

He lifted his hand and waved it, "Yo."

Sakura seemed confused, "Why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You had to come as a team or not at all. This is a team exam."

Sakura nodded in understanding and the two boys looked at her with raised eyebrows. She'd sure calmed down. What had happened to her in the last week? They pushed it to the side and handed Kakashi their entrance forms and he waved them in, "Good luck."

 **OoOoOo**

They stepped inside and were met with killing intent aimed at them. Naruto's eyebrow cocked and he released some of his own, read Indra's, killing intent through the room. Immense pressure filled the room and many paled at it, before he pulled it back without a word.

A silver haired teen came up to them, "You know, you shouldn't draw attention to yourself. I, being a seventh year veteran, know this."

Naruto scoffed, "Seventh year? Seriously?" He leaned close to the man and spoke in a low whisper, "You _feel_ of snakes. I can also sense your chakra at high jounin levels. You're no chunin. I would bet...Orochimaru." The man gasped quietly and Naruto gave a dark chuckle, "Don't worry. I won't tell. I also won't tell that the grass-nin over there is the man himself. What an interesting fight. Remember my name, Indra Otsutsuki, also known as Naruto Namikaze. Watch yourself, spy."

He pulled away and the man looked at him warily, before clearing his throat and schooling his face to be impassive once more. He continued his act, "Yes, I see. So, I know information on everyone here. Would you like any information?"

Sasuke stepped forward, "Yeah, him." He pointed at Naruto. They'd planned this out. This would reveal Naruto's heritage.

The nin nodded, "I am Kabuto. Let's see, Naruto, Naruto, ah, here you are." He pulled out a card and it glowed red for a minute before words formed. Kabuto read them through and then spoke in a clear voice, "Naruto Namikaze. A genin of the Leaf, though his skill is leveled above genin in rumors. Son of Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash aka the Fourth Hokage. Teachers, Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze. Teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha aka the Last Uchiha. Has completed fifty D-Ranks, one C-Rank, and one A-Rank. Has fought Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and _then_ managed to get Zabuza Momochi to join Konohagakure no Sato as a completely loyal shinobi, jounin level."

You could hear a pin drop in the absolute silence that pervaded the room and then shouts of anger from the Iwa teams, who all despised Minato for destroying their army by himself all those years ago in the third ninja war. Naruto turned to them and killer intent came off of him in intense waves, "Is there a problem with my father, gentlemen? I'd love to show you that I am just as capable of beating your ass as he is."

They were trembling under his killing intent, so he pulled it back just as a poof of smoke was heard at the front of the room, then, "ALRIGHT! SIT DOWN MAGGOTS! LET'S GET STARTED…!"

 **OoOoOo**

They jumped through the Forest of Death at top speed, Naruto sensing for new chakra signatures. They had been in here for two days already and already had both scrolls, and in Naruto's case the blood of several Iwa nin on his clothes, but they were looking to see if anyone from Konoha needed help. Orochimaru was in these woods after all.

Naruto suddenly sensed a snake-like chakra and he immediately grabbed his teammates and held them anchored to the branch as a huge gust of wind slammed into them. It finally stopped and Naruto immediately activated his eyes to Mangekyou mode, darting around.

He suddenly grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and jumped into the branch above them, narrowly avoiding a giant snake. He turned to his teammates, "I'm the only one who stands a chance against him, no offense meant, so I need you guys to go to the tower. You can't go in without me, but there should be ANBU guarding it. Tell them that Orochimaru is here and your teammate was trying to hold him off when you ran to get help."

Sasuke seemed hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"He's after your Sharingan, Sasuke! Go! Both of you!"

They both looked at him once more, before speeding off to look for help. He turned and jumped above another snake, before he jumped down and stopped Orochimaru from chasing after Sasuke. He pulled out his katana and narrowed his eyes, "You want to fight the Sharingan so badly, Orochimaru, then fight me. I won't let you have Sasuke as a meat suit, you disgusting filth."

Orochimaru appeared in front of him on a snake and ripped off his grass nin face with a wide smile, "If I were to get your eyes, Indra Otsutsuki, nothing could stop me! You're mine!"

"You wish!"

The battle had begun.

 **OoOoOo**

Sasuke and Sakura reached the tower and immediately hunted down an ANBU. Bear turned and Sasuke spoke, "It's Orochimaru! Orochimaru's in the forest! Naruto was trying to hold him off when we left!"

Bear immediately tensed, "Stay here! I'll get the Hokage!"

They nodded and Bear sped off, leaving them perched high in a tree. Sasuke looked towards where he sensed his friend's powerful chakra, "Naruto, be safe. Help's coming."

 **OoOoOo**

Bear, also known as Hiashi Hyuuga, rushed into the tower and immediately went up to the Hokage's level, knocking on the door rapidly, "It's an emergency sir! Orochimaru has been spotted in the forest! He's fighting a genin right now, so he'll be coming soon!"

The door whipped open to reveal the Hokage there with wide eyes, "Orochimaru?! You're sure!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama! He was spotted by two genin, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who said that Naruto had stayed behind to try and hold off Orochimaru!"

"Naruto?!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Hokage turned inwards, "Elite ANBU! Hunt down and retain Orochimaru of the sannin!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama! Right away!" And they were gone.

Sarutobi looked into the distance where he could now sense Naruto's chakra, "Hold in there, Naruto. We're coming."

There was suddenly a yellow flash behind him and he spun to see Minato there with a Hiraishin kunai. Minato looked at him, "I'm going to my son."

"Go, Minato. Be safe."

"I will." And then another yellow flash and he was gone as well.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto cursed as Orochimaru managed to get a thin gash across his stomach. Since he didn't have all of his former prowess back yet, he couldn't just kick the traitorous snake into next week, though he wished he could. As it was, he only had the thin gash in his stomach from Orochimaru's sword and Orochimaru looked worse for wear. But he knew it was far from over.

 **OoOoOo**

Minato arrived where his son's Hirashin kunai were and he looked up just in time to see a body slam into the dirt in front of him. He looked down to see Orochimaru and he jumped back as the sannin struggled to stand. Orochimaru sensed him and spun, his eyes widening in shock and then narrowing in anger, "No wonder I haven't been able to resurrect you! You're always a thorn in my side, Namikaze!"

There was a blur and then a person in front of them, panting heavily and holding his stomach with one hand and a katana with the other. He glared at the sannin, "Your blade was poisoned! No matter! I'm going to finish you off, you stinking traitor!"

Orochimaru looked between the two of them, who were both falling into fighting stances and then he cursed and sunk into the ground, disappearing. Naruto punched the ground, "Dammit! He got away!"

Minato slipped away his kunai and walked over to his son, who was looking pale, "Are you alright? You said you'd been poisoned."

"I have. It hurts like a bitch. Kyuubi's healing it right now though. I'll be back in tip top shape in two days."

"What about now?"

Naruto frowned and slipped his katana away, covering his stomach. He suddenly lost all of his previous anger and sagged, gasping as he finally let his pain get to him, "I...I think that I'm...going to sleep now."

Minato's eyes widened and he jumped forward just as Naruto's legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed. He caught his son in his arms and tuned himself into the boy's Hiraishin kunai teleporting to the seal on Sasuke's back.

He appeared there and Sasuke spun with a kunai, only to gasp as he saw the barely conscious blonde in Minato's arms. Minato looked at his son worriedly and then handed him to Sasuke, "Pass this part of the exams and I'll visit him as soon as he's in the medical wing."

Sasuke nodded and they jumped down, leaving the blonde man behind to worry over his son.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
